


Breach Birth

by GhostCwtch



Series: JaegerconBingo Fills [7]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Hive Mind, Kaiju POV, and all about the kaiju, like seriously short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCwtch/pseuds/GhostCwtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going through the Breach is like being born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breach Birth

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for "the Breach" in Jaegercon Bingo.

Going through the beach is like being born only less painful. As each of them pass through, they reach for the minds of the new Hive, the one they have been promised is being established by the siblings that have gone through before them. They've been told that this new Hive will sooth the damage to their mental connection that passing through the breach will do.

They have been lied to.

It's never there. 

They don't have enough connection to broadcast. They are damaged, barely able to reach back to their home and all the comfort of the Hive and if they can not go back then they will go forward under the only instinct left to them. The instinct they have been trained and conditioned all their lives to obey.

The instinct to attack.


End file.
